Won't let it go
by SkinsFan2106
Summary: He had to release her. She misses him. After hearing they have to part Percy needs her back. Inspired by the song Rubik's cube by Athlete. The sequel to more then a dream (Yes I finally wrote it)
1. Chapter 1 truth comes out

**Hello this is the sequel to more then a dream. The theme is Rubik's cube by Athlete. I really hope you guys love this story. On with the story then.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It was a cold fall evening. I dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, jeans and black leather boots. I stared in the vanity mirror that was in my cabin. I felt like something was missing. I looked through the draw and found a tube of red lipstick. I took of the cap and smeared some on my lips. After examining it I decided it didn't look to bad.I knew this seemed silly,but I felt like someone was coming to see me. Someone very important to me. I smiled and went to go make myself some coffee.

* * *

Percy's POV

I had to get over her. I have to let her go. I couldn't necessarily do that when my mind clouded with Annabeth. I even had her in my dreams. That's when I couldn't take it anymore

_~Percy's dream~_

_It was the day when we firs kissed. She was in my cabin coiling her herself around me like a snake. We were kissing. I remembered that day so clearly She had want to see if there was anything between us. I helpfully agreed and we realized that we both fell in love. Now we had to let go. _

_~End of dream~_

I woke up startled. I decided I had to think this through. I to the dock and dived in the water. I sat at the bottom for what seemed like hours. I waited down there until I heard a voice call for me. I swam up hoping it was Annabeth. I swam up and saw Aphrodite. I pushed myself up on the dock and greeted her

"Hello Percy" She said smiling

"Why are you here"I asked

"I'm here to help you with your love life."

"If you haven't notice I have none"

"Yes you do. With Annabeth."

"It was a one time thing"

"Not how you two saw it"

"How did you-"

"I've been watching you two"

"That's gross. Can't you get your own-"

"I don't mean that. And grow up"

"I want her okay"

"Then go"

"What?"

"Go to her"

"But our parents"

"Forget that"

"But-"

"Go!"

I stood up and made my way to Annabeth's cabin.

* * *

I walked to her cabin feeling somewhat angered. I felt like she was the magnet pulling me to her. I rapped my knuckles on the door. I waited two seconds then the door opened. Annabeth stood I the doorway stunned.

"Percy?" She gasped

"May I come in?" I asked

"Sure" she said moving out of the was

"We need to talk" I said as I walked in and sat on the couch

"Yeah. The campers are coming back and we need to-"

"Not about that"

"Oh. Then what is it"

She sat down in a recliner. I got down on my knees in front of her. Her eyes widened

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Just listen" I replied

"What?"

"I can't let you go. I miss the thought that your near. I want to make this work no matter what. Please just don't pretend any more."

"No ones ever said that to me"

She wrapped her arms around my neck. I pressed my lips against hers. She kissed me back. I had her again. I wasn't going to let her go.

**Like it? Write a review.**


	2. Chapter 2 a warning

**Hello this is the next chapter. Last time Percy admitted his love for Annabeth. Now what will they face.**

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Russian roulette by Rhianna**

**A thousand years part 2 by Christina Perri**

**Stay by Rhianna**

**On with the ****story **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I stared into Percy's eyes. They were the marvelous color of the ocean. He loved me. I loved him. Screw the whole thing about our parents. He was the only thing that mattered to me right now.

"So, now what?" I asked

"I want to show you something" He said

I hand landed over his heart. It was beating dangerously fast.

"No you won't. You need to relax" I scolded

"What?" He asked confused

"Your heartbeat is too fast. You need to clam down"

"Fine"

"You relax I'll talk"

"Fine"

"So, first thing. We can't leave the camp if your taking me outside of the borders"

"Aw where's the fun in that"

"Shut up. Second, If it involves underwater count me out. And third we can't tell anyone not even Grover."

"Are you done?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Come with me"

I grabbed his hand as he lead me to the docks. What did he want to show me?

"Okay, I don't see anything" I replied

"Look up" he said smirking

I looked up and saw fireworks. Not any fireworks. Fireworks of us. It displayed our most romantic and heroic moments. My eyes swelled up with tears. The moments were when, we fought the hydra, kissed on the dock, went to the lotus casino, and when we spent the night together. I turned to Percy. He pointed to the sky the last firework said 'I love you Annabeth Chase'. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. I grabbed his hand and walked off the dock.

"I need to show you something now" I said

"What?" He asked

"How much I love you"

"You don't need to."

"Yeah I kinda do

"We're so dead"

"I think that ship sailed long ago"

"True"

I led him back to his cabin. Waves crash rapidly. I pulled him down as I layed back on his bed.

"Clam your heart rate" I whispered

"It's fine" he assured

"You know better than to argue with me"

Percy laughed. I leaned down and kissed his mouth softly. My lips moved to his nose and forehead. He trapped me in his arms and pinned me down. We kissed for a few minutes then we lost it. Months had past since we did this. We now let out every desire or lust we felt. I felt my shirt being torn. I let out a gasp. This was only the beginning.

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up only to find Annabeth in my arms. I smiled and kissed her eyelids. She woke up and smiled. Memories of last night fell in my mind. I could remember my heart beat was at a normal pace and we had nothing to worry about. It was unlike the last time. We made it more amazing.

"Good morning" She whispered

"Morning beautiful" I greeted

"You have to control yourself"

"Me? What about you?"

"You haven't seen me lose control yet"

"So, you will?"

"Eventually"

I couldn't help but smile. Annabeth smiled back, but then her face turned concerned.

"No" she said in shock

"What?" I asked

"Chiron!"

"What about Chiron?"

"He and the rest of the camp are coming back for Thanksgiving vacation today!"

Annabeth rapidly put back on her underwear, bra, and jeans. She searched madly for her shirt, but only found the remain of the ripped cotton She looked like she was about to scream.

"You can borrow one of my shirts" I replied

While I got dressed Annabeth put on a blue plaid shirt that belonged to me. We raced to the entrance only to find Chiron and the campers entering. Annabeth grabbed my hand and we walked over to him.

"Percy. Annabeth." He greeted

"Chiron" we said in unison

"Well it appears you two didn't strangle each other."

We laughed at his horrible joke.

"Percy if you don't mind I like to speak to Annabeth alone" he replied

I released Annabeth's hand and raced back to my cabin.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Chiron was giving me a stare that made uneasy.

"Chiron, whats on your mind?" I asked

"You and Percy" he replied

"What?"

"I had an interesting talk with Aphrodite"

"Oh!"

"It appears she thinks you two are a couple. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No. I think she already filled you in"

"Yes she told me everything"

"If you'd excuse me I have to go vomit"

I started to walk away but Chiron said

"By the way that's one of Percy's shirts you know"

If he knew then someone else might have known. Someone important.

* * *

Percy's POV

Things were peaceful. Nymphs were greeting everyone. Fish swam happily. Annabeth was on my mind. Life was perfect. Until I heard a knock at my door. I expected it to be Annabeth, but it wasn't. It was my father Poseidon.

"Dad?!" I said in shock

"May I come in?" he asked

I moved aside as he walked in

"What brings you to camp?" I asked

"I need to talk to you" he said

"What is it?"

"Your dating Annabeth"

"How did you-"

"That's not important. You need to end it"

"No!"

"Did you just say 'no'?"

"I can't do that"

"Why?"

"Because I love her"

"You don't know what love is"

"Yes I do. It feel like I can do anything for her. I feel like every time I see her nothing else matters. She makes me feel normal"

"Percy, I'm sorry. You still must stop seeing her."

"I will not! I expected you to understand, but apparently you don't!"

"Percy, I do"

"Please get out."

"Percy-"

"Leave!"

Poseidon left, leaving me feeling horrible

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I jogged down to my I entered my cabin mates were unpacking. That's when my mother stepped forward. I was shocked to see her. Before I could say anything, she slapped me across the face. Tears filled my eyes. Pain began to sink in. My cabin mates stared in shock.

"You disobeyed me!" she scowled

"You can't choose this" I snapped

"How could you love that sea spawn?!"

"I love him. He understands me."

"You have to end it!"

"Never!"

"Do it"

"We've tried to let go. We can't"

"Don't you think I have seen that"

"You've been watching us?!"

"Be warned Annabeth. You will have a little problem in the future"

Athena snapped her finger and she was gone. At that moment Percy came in. My cabin mates guarded me.

"Stand down" I told them

They obeyed. Percy wrapped me in his arms as I cried. I felt sick. Nausea rolled in the pit of my stomach. I got free of Percy's grip and ran to the bathroom that's when I threw up on the tile floor.

**Dun-dun-Dunn! What will happened to Annabeth and Percy next. Write a review on your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3 Home

**Hello this is the next chapter. Last time their parents found out. Now what.**

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Rubik's**** cube by Athlete **

**Decode by Paramore **

**Wanted by Hunter Hayes**

**On with the story. **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I washed my mouth ten thousand times before returning to to Percy and my siblings. My older brother Malcolm went to the bathroom with a mop and started to clean up my vomit. My siblings were giving Percy an uneasy look.

"Call me an idiot" I finally said to him

"Why are you an idiot?" Percy asked

I ignored his question

"Bonnie can you get me my bag" I asked my sister

She handed me, my bag of things that I needed. Such as toothpaste, shampoo, medicine, and tampons. Once I saw them I started to count. Oh no.

"I'm late" I said in shock

"Late for what?" Percy asked

"I think that I'm pregnant"

"What?!" Everyone said in shock

Percy looked like he was ready to pass out. My brothers made a grab for him. Percy maneuvered out of there way and rushed to my side.

"Guys, don't be mad at him. It's my fault" I whispered

"Annabeth, everyone knows" Percy replied

"What?"

"My father came over and had a talk with me"

"What did he say?"

"He wants me to break things off with you"

"Listen to him!" Malcolm shouted

"Shut up Malcolm!" I shouted

"Annabeth, we don't know if your pregnant" Percy whispered

"Well it all adds up" I replied

"We need to get out of here"

"What?"

"Pack some things. I'll explain on the way to the Big house"

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth met me at the Big house with two bags of luggage. Her eyes were red from crying. She dressed in a red V-neck top, jeans, her Jean jacket, and boots She gave me a serious look and said

"Why are we leaving?"

"If Athena and Poseidon find out then we're dead. We need to go into hiding" I explained

"Where are we going?"

"My mom's vacation house off the coast of Brazil. I have a cousin who live there. He said he'd provide us with food. I told him everything and he said he'll take care off us. We can have our own house and Athena will never find us."

"How did you plan this whole thing in two minutes?"

"Never doubt me"

Annabeth and I called a cab and headed off to the airport. I called my mom and left her a message that I wasn't at camp and would explain everything later. Annabeth fell asleep in the car. When we got to the airport the first thing we did was eat. Annabeth and I ate a few hamburgers, fries, jelly beans and licorice. More like she was the one eating. I was surprised that she had an appetite. After we ate, we went through security and got on the plane. Annabeth went to the bathroom a few times to throw up.

Hour passed. That's when we landed. We board a bot and got on the island. I carried Annabeth in the house. She didn't think it was necessary, but I did. When we enter we looked around in awe. The living room had a red sofa with a big screen TV. The kitchen was stocked with food. And the main Bedroom had Blue painted walls, a white bed with a canopy, and a huge bathroom. Annabeth smiled when she saw the room.

"The one time we go somewhere amazing and I'm Pregnant" she whined

"We can stay if you want" I said wrapping my arms around her

"We might as well this is now home"

"Our home"

**Like it?! Review it! **


	4. Chapter 4 New

**Hello this is the next chapter. Percy and Annabeth escaped. How will their life turn out?**

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Endlessly by the cab**

**Love song requiem by Trading ****yesterday****  
**

**Alice by Cocteau twins**

**Over the love by Florence and the machine**

* * *

Percy's POV

Living in Brazil was awesome. Annabeth and I spent everyday together. She seemed to not really like the fact she couldn't do the things she normally did because of her pregnancy, but she really love the baby. We would watch movies, take walks, or relax together. She told me that demigods are more mutated, so she'll only be pregnant for 3 or 5 months. We were relax in the bedroom together when she asked me a question.

"Do you ever wonder what it will be? A boy or a girl?" she asked

"I'll be happy with either" I said giving her a smile

"Have you thought of names?"

"I'm thinking of Cassie for a girl and Alexander for a boy"

"Alexander is you middle name right?"

"Yeah. Have you thought of names?"

"Rosie for a girl and Nico for a boy"

"What are we going to do if you go into labor?"

"I called Chiron and were going to fly out in a few days to go to camp where they could help me"

At that moment I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Are you crazy?!" I said in outrage

"What?" Annabeth asked

"Athena and my dad will find out. We can't leave"

"Percy! Camp Half-blood is our home!"

"Not anymore. This is our home"

Once I said it I knew I shouldn't have.

"Not anymore?! NOT ANYMORE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THIS HAS BEEN ON ME?! YOU'RE SUCH A COWARD PERCY JACKSON! I HATE YOU! I WISH THAT WE NEVER FELL IN LOVE!" She screamed before walking into the kitchen

I followed her and found her sobbing. Horrible heartbroken sobbing. I walked up to her and stood near her.

"Are you okay?" I asked like an idiot

"No" she responded through sobs

"Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you"

"No, it's my fault. It was my idea to see if there was anything between us. I broke your heart once, and I feel like I doing it again"

"Your not breaking my heart. Your restoring it"

Ever since we've been together I've felt like she's made my heart whole. I felt like I was complete.

"Can you help me get ready for bed?" she said with a sly smile

"You're insane, you know that" I said rolling my eyes

"That's only because you've made such a good impression, Mr. Jackson"

"Well Miss. Chase, you've made an even better one"

I picked her up and kissed her lips. I carried her back to the room. I never said she wasn't able to do everything.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

_~3 Months later~_

I sat awake that night. I sat on the edge of the bed in my lavender nightgown. I rubbed my huge belly and spoke in a soft voice

"Daddy and I love you. You're going to be a kind, Tough little demigod. Daddy and I will do everything to make sure you'e safe. We won't let anything hurt you. Our parents don't get along, but it doesn't matter. You're dad is the bravest, kindest person I've ever met. He'll take care of us.

"You forgot to mention handsome" Percy said before holding me in his arms.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked with a smile

"A while"

He held me in his arms while we lied down and stared at the canopy that surrounded us. Percy placed a kiss on my shoulder and held me closer. We heard a knock at the door and went to go see who it was. We opened the door and saw Poseidon and Athena

"Run" I said to Percy

Percy bolted to the room and locked the door. Poseidon and Athena saw my belly and gasped.

"You're Pregnant!" Poseidon roared

"No, I gained a couple of pounds" I said sarcastically

Athena and Poseidon came in.

"PERSEUS ALEXANDER JACKSON! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Poseidon yelled

Percy entered the room and gave him a weak smile. Athena lunged at him. She probably would have killed him if Poseidon hadn't held her back. I drew my knife and stepped in between Percy and my mom. Athena screamed at me. She thrashed, but Poseidon held tight. Pain began to fooled. It stopped then returned every five minutes. I yelped and fell back on the couch. Everyone forgot about arguing. They turned their attention on me.

"Annabeth, What's wrong?" Percy asked

"I think the baby's coming" I replied breathlessly

Athena took me to the room while Poseidon and Percy called Apollo. After a few minutes Apollo came. He told Percy and Poseidon to wait outside. I would have to do this alone.

* * *

Percy's POV

Hours passed. I sat in the living room with my dad. We were quiet which made things awkward.

"Percy, I only want whats best for you" he said quietly

"What's best for me is Annabeth" I replied

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she's good for me. We want to have a life together. We want to get married "

"Then get married"

"What?"

"Then get married. I'll allow you to"

"I don't necessarily need your permission"

We saw Apollo enter the room with a smile.

"Percy would you like to see your son?" He asked

My son?! I nodded and enter the room and saw Annabeth holding something in a blanket. She held it out and I took it from her. In blanket was my son. He looked like me, but he had Annabeth's eyes.

"Welcome Alexander Perseus Jackson" Annabeth replied

"Alexander Perseus?" I asked

"Yeah I thought you'd like it."

I set Alexander in a crib and kissed Annabeth. After a few days we went back to camp. Grover was happy for us and said he had a present for us. He had got us a beach house that he could live in

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah. I promise I will never let this go" Annabeth replied

This was us. We won't let it go. Love was like Rubik's cube and we figured it out.

**The end. Do you guys like it. Write a review **


End file.
